Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 28 - Dwie dłonie
Rozdział 28 - Dwie dłonie Życie Anny od początku było naznaczone przez czekanie. Gdy była dzieckiem, przypominało ono małego skowronka, przyfruwającego na każdy, nawet najlżejszy zwiastun szczęścia. Łaskotał piórkami jej serce i ćwierkał radośnie na widok ubieranej choinki, zapachu ucieranego ciasta i dłoni taty ukrywających prezenty, które przywoził z odległych hrabstw. Jego trel nigdy się nie przykrzył, a Anna z utęsknieniem wyczekiwała jego powrotu. Jednak kiedy Elsa zniknęła z jej życia, skowronek został boleśnie podziobany przez kukułkę, która choć długo potrafiła nie dawać znaku życia, odzywała się żałosną, jednostajną mantrą gdy księżniczka samotnie pędziła długie godziny, myśląc, że ktoś złośliwie je wydłużał, bo przecież z siostrą zawsze biegły tak szybko! Co prawda skowronek, zapomniawszy o swojej krzywdzie, odwiedzał jej serce podczas świąt oraz gdy rodzice pozwalali jej porozmawiać z Elsą przez zamknięte drzwi, ale nigdy nie ćwierkał już tak radośnie, zmęczony zbyt długim, zbyt niepewnym oczekiwaniem. Zaprzyjaźnili się jednak z kukułką, pomimo diametralnie różnych charakterów, rodząc w Annie spokój, bezcenną perłę zrodzoną w bólu, którą księżniczka ceniła ponad wszystkie inne błyskotki. Udany przez przyzwyczajenie wymuszony sojusz skowronka i kukułki został jednak rozbity wcześniej i bardziej brutalnie, niż by się tego spodziewała, przez parę czarnych jak noc kruczych skrzydeł żałoby. Czekanie, które nigdy nie miało się spełnić, odzywające się skrzekliwym echem nad ziejącą pustką horyzontu zespolonego z bezbarwnym niebem tak ściśle, jakby nagle samozwańczo wyznaczyli Annie nowe granice jej świata. W końcu i kruk odleciał, gdy w końcu odważyła się spojrzeć prosto w bezdenne studnie jego oczu i pogodziła się z wydłużeniem oczekiwania na spotkanie z rodzicami aż do godziny własnego przejścia na tamten świat. Wtedy dostrzegła pierwszy przebłysk światła i zakończyło się całkowite, śmiertelne zaćmienie słońca. Teraz jego blask był oślepiający; wtłaczał do komnaty całą swoją witalną radość, nie zważając na bliskość jesieni. Anna patrzyła z wyrzutem na tęczowe odblaski, owoc miłości światła i szkła, które nie zauważały wyliniałego sępa, siedzącego nad głową księżniczki i cierpliwie obserwującego drżenie wiecznie żywych paliczków wskazówek zegara. Całą noc przesiedziała na łóżku, oparta plecami o ścianę, z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę i ściśniętymi rękami jak łańcuchem, z kłódką dłoni skostniałą od zimnego strachu. Obrazy przeszłości, jakie przemknęły przed oczami, których nie mogła zmrużyć, pozwoliły jej zrozumieć, że nie było gorszej tortury od oczekiwania na spodziewaną katastrofę. Wiele razy wypuszczała z klatki skowronka, a nawet kukułkę, i zwracała swoje serce ku innym sprawom, wiedząc, że wrócą, prędzej czy później. Nie można było jednak zapomnieć o czuwającym nad swoją ofiarą sępie, który, choć milczący, nie pozwalał Annie myśleć o niczym innym. Nawet kruk, obietnica spotkania, stałby się w tym momencie pociechą, gdyby nie obowiązek zrobienia kroku w przepaść śmierci, bez gwarancji istnienia czegoś po drugiej stronie, gwarancji, której poświadczenia tak desperacko teraz pragnęła. Ni stąd ni zowąd, łagodny powiew wzdął jedwabne zasłony i objął twarz księżniczki. Zaskakująco orzeźwiający, miał w sobie tyle delikatności, ile usta, które wypowiedziały jej imię na skraju koszmaru, zdawałoby się, przed wiekami. Szybko jednak przeminął i znów uderzyło ją parne, wyschnięte na wiór powietrze. Mimo to kruk zdawał się lekko uśmiechać, pieczętując prawdziwość tego westchnienia nadziei. Sęp za to wciąż pozostawał niewzruszony. Anna zadarła podbródek i spojrzała mu wyzywająco w oczy, nie dając mu więcej satysfakcji z podziwiania jej desperacji. Jeszcze nic nie było stracone, choć już balansowało na palcach nad przepaścią z zamkniętymi oczami. *** Ostatni dzień przed katastrofą, a zarazem ostatni dzień sierpnia, nijak nie zdradzał tego, co miało nadejść nazajutrz. Wszystkie posiłki smakowały tak samo dobrze, odmierzając księżniczce rytm doby zamiast zegarów, których wolała unikać. Służące uśmiechały się, pomagając Annie dobrać suknię i fryzurę na jutrzejszą ucztę, a wysiłek, jaki Anna włożyła, by odpowiedzieć im tym samym sprawił, że na resztę dnia zaszyła się w bibliotece, której cisza nieco ukoiła jej serce. Wpatrzona w śpiące woluminy starała uwolnić się od myśli, czy aby na pewno zrobiła wszystko, co mogła, a ich doświadczone, stare grzbiety spoglądały na nią z czułością mądrych przodków, mówiąc o przygotowywanym po kryjomu statku, kwiecie trojga skazanych na pożarcie umysłów, który mógł przetrwać nadciągającą zawieruchę. Nie myślała ani o Rubenie, ani o potworze z Arendelle, ani o tym, jaka czeka ich przyszłość. W tym pokoju bez czasu wszystko to skryło się za szarą zasłoną, wciąż widoczne, ale mniej wyraźne i jakby odleglejsze. Jedynym obrazem, jaki pozostał ostry, była twarz Elsy. Księżniczka oglądała z każdej strony wspomnienia związane z siostrą, zrodzone na pokładzie Wodnika oraz tutaj w Iberii, choć nie wiedziała, dlaczego czuła tak przemożną potrzebę to zrobić. Przypominało to bowiem bardziej oglądanie bezkształtnych muzealnych eksponatów, wynikające z głębokiej, obojętnej na skrzywioną minę poczucia estetyki potrzeby uświadomienia sobie niezbędnych mechanizmów, niż podziwianie krajobrazu dla czystej, powierzchownej przyjemności. Te wszystkie zazdrosne myśli, potrzeba dominacji, jakie teraz miały znaczenie? Przyjrzała się każdej z tych myśli z rosnącym żalem, jakby robiła rachunek sumienia, i zrozumiała, że żadna z nich nigdy nie liczyła, gdy przyrównana do potęgi miłości, jaką darzyła swoją siostrę. „Dlaczego to, co naprawdę ważne, dostrzegamy dopiero wtedy, gdy widzimy początek końca?", zapytała samą siebie, nim pozwoliła powiekom opaść, oparta o jeden z masywnych foteli. * Ocknęła się gdy światło księżyca, rozszczepione na szybach, padło na jej twarz. Musiała przespać kilka dobrych godzin, czym znacznie skróciła czas oczekiwania. Nagły przypływ adrenaliny natychmiast przegonił senność i poderwał Annę na równe nogi, nieco osłabione z powodu przegapionej kolacji. Jednak entuzjazm drżących z emocji palców i przyspieszonego oddechu został brutalnie zduszony przez świadomość, że nic więcej już nie mogły zrobić. Zagryzając zęby z frustracji, która nijak nie mogła przemienić się w miecz ani żadną inną broń, którą mogłaby skierować przeciwko potworowi z Arendelle, wróciła do swojej komnaty, zadowolona, że nie spotkała nikogo na swojej drodze. Służące pod jej nieobecność zasunęły zasłony i rozścieliły łóżko, na które Anna nawet nie spojrzała, świeżo wybudzona z kojącej drzemki w bibliotece. Podeszła do okna i uchyliła kotarę. Wewnętrzny dziedziniec pełen był tajemniczych cieni i kształtów, od których natychmiast odwróciła wzrok. Nie chciała już niczego się w nich domyślać. Zobaczyła wszystko, co potrzeba. Nagle, w jednym z okien naprzeciwko, jednocześnie zapłonęły wszystkie świece. Anna natychmiast odgadnęła, kto był właścicielem tamtej komnaty, a ogromna sylwetka, jaka odcinała się od żółtego światła na tle okna nie pozostawiała żadnych wątpliwości. Odruchowo wstrzymała oddech, bojąc się poruszyć nawet małym palcem. Dopiero świadomość, jak zwykle wolniejsza od strachu, że przecież nie mógł jej dostrzec w całkowicie ciemnym pokoju, pozwoliła jej się uspokoić. Stał bez ruchu, ale jego twarz przypominała gabinet księżycowych masek, z której jedna płynnie przechodziła w drugą. Wszystkie były jednak tak ponure i poważne, że Anna niemal widziała w nich dojrzewające zło, mające wydać jutro własne owoce. Podobnej metafory użyła w bibliotece, myśląc o planie ich ucieczki, ale nadzieja, jaka w niej wtedy przebrzmiewała, teraz zaczęła blednąć wraz ze świadomością, że zrodzony w bólu plan mógł okazać się jedynie żałosnym podrygiem ogona martwej już ryby. Nagłe poczucie, że nie mają żadnych szans, zmroziło ją od stóp do głów. Ponownie spojrzała na księcia i nawet nie próbowała się oszukiwać; następca tronu Iberii patrzył prosto na nią z tym samym, nieubłaganie surowym wyrazem twarzy. Księżniczka poczuła, jak na jej ramionach zaczęły zaciskać się sępie szpony, a mimo to stała w miejscu, zdruzgotana, zrozpaczona, wciąż niezdolna do nienawiści. * W dzień uczty nie było śniadania, i choć Anna i tak nie byłaby w stanie nic przełknąć, żałowała, że nikt nie wybudził jej rano z niekończącej się serii majaków, które trudno było nazwać snem. Usiadła na łóżku i zapatrzyła się przed siebie, zmęczona nieustannym strachem i domysłami. Tak zastały ją służące, mające przygotować księżniczkę do dzisiejszej uroczystości. Pozwalała im się obracać, przesuwać i odmierzać, nie czując najmniejszego nawet zainteresowania swoim wyglądem. Gdy skończyły i wyszły, czuła się jak dom ze świeżo wybielonymi ścianami i wyrównaną strzechą, w środku którego pozostawiono pajęczyny i pleśń. Spojrzała na szarego osiołka, prezent od Saula, leżącego na komodzie z wykręconym łebkiem i nóżkami rozrzuconymi każda w inną stronę. Podeszła do niego po długim namyśle, decydując się poświęcić dla wspomnienia przyjaciela ułamek z kroków, jakie jej jeszcze pozostały. Chwyciła marionetkę za tułów i zaniosła do kufra, który jeszcze nie wiedział, że nie zdąży wrócić na Wodnika. — Zawsze zastanawiałam się, czy ty również nie czujesz sznurków, które tobą poruszają... — powiedziała do osiołka, który spojrzał na nią z perfekcyjnie odmalowaną oślą melancholią. Gdy zamykała wieko, poczuła, że już więcej go nie zobaczy, i nagle wstrząsnął nią gwałtowny płacz. Nie dlatego, że szary osiołek Saula był najcenniejszą rzeczą, jaką mogła dziś stracić, ale właśnie dlatego, że ból pożegnania małego promyka uświadamiał najmocniej ogrom utraty słońca. Nie wiedziała, jak długo płakała, ale gdy Bendigo, ubrany w odświętną szatę, przyszedł, by zaprowadzić ją do sali obrad, na ścianach i podłodze zaczęły już kłaść się popołudniowe cienie. Prędko otarła łzy kciukami, uważając by nie rozmazać tuszu, którego służące nałożyły nieco zbyt dużo, nieprzyzwyczajone do malowania tak delikatnych rzęs. Przekraczając próg miała wrażenie, że oto właśnie skacze w przepaść i pociąga za sobą to wszystko, co do tej pory balansowało na jej krawędzi. W końcu miała się przekonać, co czekało na dnie... jeśli w ogóle dno istniało. Ale gdy ujrzała niczego nie świadomą, uśmiechniętą Elsę w pięknej, chabrowej sukni, miłość do siostry wykrzesała z Anny resztkę odwagi, która zagłuszyła zasianą przez Rubena beznadzieję i nakłoniła umęczone serce do ostatniego biegu. Płuca ruszyły jak dwa miechy, wdychając powietrze przesycone zapachem jaśminowych perfum siostry, pieczonych mięs i ciast, rozgrzanego kurzu i kwiatów. O nie, drogi sępie, wcale nie była martwa! Ogłuszona przez szum własnej krwi, niemal nie usłyszała komplementu siostry na temat swojej sukni, ale ucieszyła się, że znów stanęły ramię w ramię i złapały się za ręce, jak za dawnych czasów. W sali obrad zebrała się już cała królewska rada, której przewodniczył markiz de Guzmán, omawiający coś na ucho z markizem de la Cruz. Konwersacja nie wyglądała na specjalnie przyjemną dla żadnej ze stron, bo gdy tylko krępy markiz dostrzegł przybycie królowej i księżniczki, natychmiast oddalił się od swojego rozmówcy. — Wasza Wysokość — zwrócił się do Elsy i ucałował jej dłoń. — Cieszę się niezmiernie, że rozmowy przebiegły pomyślnie, jak również pragnę pogratulować Waszej Wysokości żyłki dyplomatycznej. — Dziękuję ci, markizie. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że było to przyjemne doświadczenie, wszak negocjacje pod groźbą konfliktu nigdy takie nie są, ale z pewnością wiele się dzięki nim nauczyłam. Annie zdawało się, że pierwszy raz od dawna tak naprawdę widzi i słyszy własną siostrę. Mimo iż od ich kłótni zamieniły już niejedno zdanie, to jednak przy każdym z nich zawsze był obecny książę Rubén, jedna z przyczyn ich niezgody, z którym to, poprzez zaklęcie czy też nie, Elsa nawiązała zadziwiająco silną nić porozumienia. Może to właśnie tego Anna podświadomie się bała? Momentu, w którym przestaną widzieć świat jeden do jednego, kiedy ich serca w końcu wpadną w dysonans i będzie zmuszona poradzić sobie sama? Zawstydzona swoim egoizmem, spuściła wzrok. — Wasza Książęca Mość, jaka szkoda, że już jutro będziecie musiały nas opuścić! Wydaje się, że ledwie wczoraj zawitałyście w progi tego pałacu — powiedział z uśmiechem markiz. — Ja również żałuję, że nie mogłyśmy spędzić tutaj więcej czasu — odrzekła uprzejmie Anna, zaskoczona, że podobne zdanie zdołało jej przejść przez gardło. W przeciwieństwie do markiza, który właśnie całował jej dłoń, czuła, jakby spędziła w Valencii długie lata. Wszelkie kurtuazje musiały jednak poczekać na początek uczty, gdyż do sali wkroczyła właśnie ciężka od złota królowa Mercedes w towarzystwie książąt. Anna ucieszyła się niezmiernie na widok promieniejącego Alexandra, który natychmiast odnalazł ją wzrokiem i posłał jej ciepły uśmiech. Rubena co prawda trudno było określić mianem promieniejącego czymkolwiek, co mogło napełnić człowieka radością, ale ponury wyraz jego twarzy, który Anna zapamiętała z wczorajszej nocy, nieco złagodniał, być może na widok Elsy, z którą wymienił niemal niezauważalne skinienie głowy. Na księżniczkę nie spojrzał za to nawet z ukosa, z czego była niezmiernie rada. Królowa Mercedes, blada jak kreda, choć wyraźnie starała się to zakryć nieco zbyt nachalną warstwą różu, zasiadła na jednym z dwóch krzeseł u szczytu stołu, ramię w ramię z Elsą. Anna usiadła po lewej ręce siostry, przy dłuższym boku stołu, i udawała, że wcale nie obszedł ją fakt, iż naprzeciwko usiadł oczywiście pierworodny, a raczej ten, kogo za takowego uważano. Skupiła się jednak na Alexandrze i promieniach słońca odbijających rudawe refleksy w jego kasztanowych włosach. Kiedy już każdy z markizów poprawił się na siedzisku i ustało chóralne szuranie, na znak dany przez królową powstał markiz de Guzmán i stanął za prawym ramieniem władczyni Iberii. Otworzył oprawiony w skórę zeszyt, z tłoczonym herbem królestwa, który jakby wyczarował zza pazuchy, zakasłał w kułak i zadeklamował: — Dnia trzydziestego sierpnia odbyły się rozmowy dyplomatyczne na drodze mediacji pomiędzy królestwem Iberii i królestwem Arendelle, które to drugie wystąpiło jako bezstronny reprezentant królestwa Sverigii... Anna nawet nie próbowała udawać, że słucha tej szczegółowej relacji z przeklętej potyczki politycznej, której fałszywa potrzeba ich tutaj ściągnęła, i nawet uśmiechnęła się ponuro pod nosem, widząc, że nie była osamotniona. Z obecnych radnych jedynie markiz de la Cruz szczerze przykładał uwagę do każdego słowa, choć nie patrzył na coraz czerwieńszego na policzkach markiza de Guzmán. Już od progu sali dostrzegła wyraźny chłód ich relacji i zaczęła się zastanawiać, co mogło być jego przyczyną. Czyż można było nie lubić markiza de Guzmán? Westchnęła dyskretnie nad zawiłościami relacji iberyjskiego dworu i ponownie spojrzała na Alexandra, którego włosy i broda nagle przestały lśnić i jakby pociemniały. Słońce niespodziewanie skryło się za chmurami, nie przepuszczającymi nawet promyka. Korciło ją, by się odwrócić i spojrzeć za okno, bo twarze markizów jakby ożyły na widok gwałtownej zmiany pogody, ale nie chciała wyjść na impertynentkę. — ... groźba wojny została całkowicie zażegnana, a zarówno Iberia jak i Sverigia, poprzez osobę królowej Arendelle, zgodziły się wymienić oficjalne przeprosiny oraz mianować stałych ambasadorów na czas nieokreślony. Podpisano: w imieniu królestwa Iberii, Jej Wysokość Królowa Małżonka Mercedes de la Arroyo; w imieniu królestwa Arendelle, Jej Wysokość Elsa Pierwsza Agdarsdottir. Poświadczył i spisał markiz Alfonso Ignacio Pablo de Guzmán, przewodniczący Królewskiej Rady Iberii. Rozległy się ochocze brawa, oklaskujące bądź to mądrą decyzję dyplomatyczną, bądź to koniec przemowy, oznaczający rychły początek uczty. Gdy markiz zajął swoje miejsce i wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się na królową Mercedes, stało się jasne, że władczyni niedomaga; nieszczęsny róż podkreślił jedynie bladość policzków, a czerwone plamy na szyi odcinały się wyraźnie od złotego obszycia dekoltu, zbyt głębokiego by mógł zakryć choćby jedną z nich. — Matko? — szepnął Alexander, choć o żadnej dyskrecji nie mogło być mowy. Mercedes uciszyła go stanowczym gestem dłoni i powstała sztywno, bez najmniejszej oznaki słabości, a wszyscy podążyli za jej przykładem, mniej lub bardziej przekonani, że wszystko było w zupełnym porządku. — Cieszę się, że tak pomyślnym rezultatem kończy się wizyta naszych drogich gości z Arendelle. Dziękuję Jej Wysokości Królowej Elsie przede wszystkim za cierpliwość i wyrozumiałość wobec problemów Iberii oraz za wzajemną chęć odnalezienia możliwie najbardziej pokojowej drogi rozwiązania konfliktu. Mam nadzieję, że czuliście się w valenckim pałacu tak dobrze, jak my radowaliśmy się z goszczenia was pod naszym dachem — zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Elsy i Anny. — Jeśli zechcecie odwiedzić nas raz jeszcze, z ramienia obowiązku czy też dla czystej przyjemności, nasze drzwi będą stać dla was otworem. Królowe uściskały się, zgodnie ze zwyczajem, po czym Elsa objąwszy wzrokiem wszystkich obecnych przy stole, powiedziała po iberyjsku, ku uciesze wszystkich obecnych: — Jesteśmy dozgonnie wdzięczni za waszą gościnność i będziemy was bardzo ciepło wspominać. Dołączając do już o wiele bardziej entuzjastycznych oklasków markizów, których serca Elsa podbiła już całkowicie, Anna nie mogła nie zauważyć, jak oczy siostry, pomimo prób obdarzenia ciepłym spojrzeniem każdego z członków rady, utkwiły w końcu na twarzy księcia Rubena. Z tak bliskiej odległości mogła w końcu z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że nie było w tym spojrzeniu tej samej czułości, jaka biła z niego od momentu powrotu z tej przeklętej korridy. To bynajmniej nie sprawiło, że księżniczka poczuła się lepiej. Co stało się z kremowobiałą różą, w której zobaczyła na własne oczy zaklęcie rzucone na siostrę przez Rubena? Jej magiczny zmysł nie zechciał jej tego podpowiedzieć, jakby wciąż był obrażony o to, że kazała mu zamilknąć, przytłoczona przerażającymi domysłami. — Zapraszam na ucztę! — ogłosiła radośnie Mercedes, której najwyraźniej udzielił się na moment ułamek wszechobecnego animuszu. Szybko został on jednak zgaszony przez ogłuszający grzmot. Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na sufit, jakby spodziewali się dojrzeć w nim pęknięcie, i tylko Anna utkwiła uważny wzrok w Rubenie, jedynej osobie, na której owo zjawisko nie zrobiło najmniejszego wrażenia. O dziwo, wydał jej się przygnębiony i potwornie zmęczony, jakby niósł na swoich plecach potężne brzemię, ale gdy zorientował się, że jest obserwowany, przywdział z powrotem poważny, ponury wyraz twarzy. Obie królowe przewodziły orszakowi do wielkiej jadalni, ale nie rozmawiały. Podobne milczenie panowało krok za nimi, gdzie Anna, zmuszona iść pomiędzy Rubenem i Alexandrem udawała, że nie istnieje, bojąc się musnąć choćby fałdem sukni następcę tronu Iberii. Markizowie za to połączyli się już w grupki i gawędzili wesoło, wiedząc, że przed nimi ta przyjemniejsza część doli królewskiego radnego. Gdy tylko weszli do jadalni, Anna szybko odszukała wzrokiem wyższego od wszystkich o głowę admirała Fredriksena, obok którego niezawodnie znajdował się Kristoff. Zebrani na sali pozostali zaproszeni goście, to jest żony i dzieci radnych, gwardziści oraz załoga Wodnika, powitali ukłonami swoich suwerenów i niemal natychmiast dano sygnał do rozpoczęcia uczty. Anna kręciła się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu, ponownie rozdzielona z Elsą osobą królowej Mercedes. Dopóki nie zaczną się tańce, nie mogła ot tak wstać od stołu i pobiec do Kristoffa, więc kompulsywnie skubała potrawy, nawet nie czując ich smaku, i wyglądała za okna. Czarne kłęby chmur zasnuły świat, ale mimo to nie padało. Księżniczka spostrzegła, że w ostatnim miesiącu było bardzo dużo nawałnic, i zaczęła się obawiać, czy nawet jeśli uda im się uciec, to czy zdołają dopłynąć bezpiecznie do Arendelle. Szybko jednak wyrzuciła tę myśl z głowy. Tym problemem można było zająć się później, gdy będą już na pokładzie Wodnika. Zauważyła, że brakowało kilku członków załogi, w tym pierwszego oficera. Na pewno wszystko było już gotowe. Oblizała wyschnięte z nerwów usta, bojąc się tknąć wina, które specjalnie dla niej mogło zostać zatrute, a nawet jeśli nie było, nie mogła sobie pozwolić, by cokolwiek stępiło jej umysł. Niemal wyskoczyła z krzesła, gdy orkiestra zagrała pierwszy taniec, ale wytrzymała jeszcze trochę, dopóki atmosfera przy stole nie rozluźniła się jeszcze bardziej i goście nie zaczęli wymieniać się miejscami, by zamienić słówko ze znajomym, który został posadzony zbyt daleko, lub zaprosić wybraną damę do tańca. Nim jednak zadecydowała, że przyszedł właściwy moment, zauważyła idącego w jej stronę całkiem zrelaksowanego i uśmiechniętego admirała Fredriksena. — Czy mógłbym prosić Waszą Książęcą Mość do pierwszego tańca? — zapytał z dwornym ukłonem. — O-oczywiście — wydukała Anna, nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu nad opanowaniem kapitana gwardzistów. Prędko obeszła stół i ujęła zaoferowaną dłoń, która zaprowadziła ją prosto na specjalnie przygotowany parkiet, tuż obok orkiestry. Admirał wybrał znakomity moment; muzycy właśnie zaczęli grać powolny taniec dla dwojga, którego nazwy nie była w stanie sobie teraz przypomnieć. Pamiętała na szczęście kroki, co i tak nie uchroniło stóp admirała od bycia deptanymi co kilka sekund. — Wszystko gotowe, ale musimy działać szybko — powiedział krótko, po żołniersku, gdy znaleźli się na środku parkietu, z dala od ciekawskich uszu i potencjalnych odbijaczy. — Co mam zrobić? — zapytała drżącym głosem. Admirał wywinął księżniczką piruet i ponownie mocno chwycił, jakby pragnął otrząsnąć ją z obaw i zawahania. Anna ledwo zorientowała się, co właściwie się wydarzyło, ale metoda Fredriksena zadziałała – znów odzyskała odwagę do działania. — Nie spuszczaj oczu z zegara. Jest dziewiętnasta trzydzieści. Równo o dwudziestej postaram się zająć rozmową księcia Rubena najdłużej, jak to możliwe. Wtedy Kristoff uda się w kierunku tych niepozornych drzwi, tuż obok głównego wejścia. Widzisz je? — zapytał i specjalnie odwrócił się tak, by księżniczka mogła rozejrzeć się po sali. Rzeczywiście, tuż obok wrót znajdowało się wąskie przejście, w którym co chwila pojawiali się i znikali służący, uzupełniający potrawy i napitki. — Tak — odpowiedziała, i natychmiast admirał obrócił ją z powrotem ku sobie. — Kiedy Kristoff zniknie za drzwiami, odczekasz minutę, po czym podejdziesz do Elsy i poprosisz ją o rozmowę w cztery oczy. Kiedy tylko wstanie, natychmiast prowadź ją do przejścia. Bóg da, że nikt was nie zobaczy... Zabierzecie ją z Kristoffem do wyjścia. Tam będzie czekać Karl, który sprowadzi konia, byście mogły odjechać do portu. — A co z bramą? Na pewno jest strzeżona... — Strażnicy nie spodziewają się kłopotów, więc Kristoff i Karl wezmą ich z zaskoczenia, a nawet jeśli nie, to liczę, że twoja siostra zechce użyć swojej mocy, by im pomóc. Gdy dotrzecie na Wodnika, będziecie bezpieczni. — A ty? — zapytała, patrząc uważnie w pozornie spokojną twarz admirała. — Ja będę czuwać nad tymi, którzy zostaną, i razem z nimi przyjmę taki los, jaki nam przeznaczą. Wracajcie bezpiecznie, w imię Arendelle — powiedział dumnie i odstąpił na krok, gdyż taniec właśnie się zakończył. Księżniczka odwzajemniła ukłon, ale nie było to zwykłe podziękowanie, lecz głębokie i milczące, prawdziwie żołnierskie oddanie szacunku dla odwagi i woli poświęcenia dowódcy, na którego powrót czekały przecież w Arendelle trzy córki. Admirał oddalił się, zostawiając Annę oniemiałą na środku parkietu. Księżniczka tak bardzo wzruszona była postawą Fredriksena, że niemal wyskoczyła z butów, gdy tuż nad jej uchem rozległ się ukochany głos: — Czy mogę prosić? Odwróciła się gwałtownie i uśmiechnęła się, starając się zatuszować swoją nagłą reakcję. — Przynajmniej nie spróbowałaś użyć łokcia — zażartował Kristoff, kłaniając się dużo zgrabniej, niż ostatnio. Widać było, że bardzo dużo ćwiczył. — Zrób tak jeszcze raz, a nie omieszkam — skontrowała i z uśmiechem podała mu dłoń. Orkiestra postanowiła jeszcze raz zagrać w tym samym rytmie, choć tym razem główną rolę przejęły skrzypce, które Anna kochała ponad wszystko. Świat wokół rozpuścił się w złotym blasku świec i księżniczce po raz ostatni udało się oderwać myśli od tego, co miało nastąpić. Nie czuła nic, poza ciepłem dłoni Kristoffa, prowadzącymi ją pewnie przez wszystkie figury. Czy tak mogło wyglądać ich przyszłe wspólne życie, jeśli los okaże się dziś łaskawy? Nie zamienili już ani słowa, ale ich spojrzenia zawierały w sobie więcej znaczeń, niż nawet najwspanialsza poezja. Przechodzili od jednego tańca do drugiego, nie pozwalając nikomu się sobie odebrać. Gdy orkiestra umilkła i odłożyła instrumenty na bok, by zrobić sobie przerwę, czar prysł, a Anna zerknęła na zegar i emocje natychmiast złapały ją za gardło. Było za dziesięć ósma! Już niemal czuła lodowaty oddech przeznaczenia na swoim karku, który wprawił w drżenie jej nogi i ścisnął w pięści żołądek. — Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaufaj mi. Głos Kristoffa dochodził jakby z oddali. Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy w poszukiwaniu tej pewności, jaką brzmiały jego usta, ale znalazła ją zamgloną, rozmazaną strachem. — Tak, również się boję — uprzedził, po czym delikatnie odciągnął Annę na stronę. — Dziadek Bazaltar powtarzał mi, że dopóki czujesz bicie serca, powietrze w płucach, a nawet strach, to możesz być pewien, że żyjesz. A jeśli żyjesz, nie przegrałeś. Wiem, że to żadna wielka poezja, ale my musimy w to dziś wierzyć, rozumiesz? Pokiwała głową, starając się nie zerkać w stronę zegara, który jakby na złość przyspieszył i wskazywał już za pięć ósma. — Zrobię wszystko, by was stąd zabrać, ale zanim pójdę, muszę cię o coś zapytać... — urwał, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. — Tak...? — ponagliła, nie rozumiejąc, skąd ta nagła odmiana. — No więc... tak. Anno, chciałbym zapytać cię... — wydukał, nerwowo sięgając za klapę odświętnego munduru. Nim jednak zdążył dokończyć, na sali zapadła cisza. Królowa Mercedes powstała, a za nią wszyscy goście. Na dany przez Bendigo znak, korowód służących wniósł do jadalni złote tace, po brzegi wypełnione wysadzanymi szmaragdami kielichami. — Pragnę wznieść toast za królową Elsę, jej wspaniałą siostrę, księżniczkę Annę, oraz za wszystkich gości z dalekiej północy. Ta nowa przyjaźń, której się nie spodziewaliśmy, a która wzbogaciła nas bardziej, niż byliśmy w stanie sądzić, zasługuje, by zostać uczczona najlepszym winem z królewskich piwnic. Goście bardzo entuzjastycznie przyjęli tę wieść i ochoczo odbierali od służących kielichy, zaraz zabierając się do wąchania i komentowania bukietu z najbliższym sąsiadem. Anna jednak nie dała się ponieść ogólnej radości i nie spuściła z oka królewskiego stołu. Nikt, kto tam zasiadał, to jest Elsa, Alexander, Mercedes i Rubén, nie dostał kielicha ze złotej tacy. Ich czary zostały przyniesione później, jakby przemycone cichaczem, i nie były wysadzane kamieniami, lecz kryształowe. — Widzisz... — Widzę — odpowiedział natychmiast Kristoff, również uważnie obserwujący tę scenę. Wymienili spojrzenia, które mówiły jedno: z daleka od wina. To samo powiedziała im twarz admirała Fredriksena. Gdy w końcu dostali własne kielichy, nawet nie odważyli się ich powąchać. — ¡Viva! — ''zakrzyknęła królowa Mercedes, wznosząc toast. — ''¡Viva, viva, viva! — ''powtórzyli chóralnie goście. Gdy wszyscy skupili się na degustacji, Anna i Kristoff dyskretnie wylali zawartość swoich kielichów na parkiet. Królowa Mercedes usiadła i orkiestra znów zaczęła grać, tym razem dużo szybciej i skoczniej. Anna nie wiedziała, jakim cudem w tym harmidrze jej uszy wyłapały uderzenia zegara, który właśnie wybił ósmą. Kristoff dyskretnie uścisnął jej dłoń. — ''Jeg elsker dig*— szepnął, i nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, wmieszał się w grupę tancerzy, rozochoconych winem i zadziorną melodią. Prędko usunęła się z parkietu, by nie dać się stratować, i przyczaiła się w drugim kącie sali, udając, że popija z pustego kielicha. Admirał Fredriksen właśnie zaprowadził księcia Rubena na stronę, co niesamowicie ułatwiło Annie obserwację. Mijały minuta za minutą. Kristoff posuwał się wzdłuż ściany, doskonale sprawiając wrażenie, że gdziekolwiek jego noga by nie postała, zawsze znajdowałby się w najwłaściwszym miejscu na świecie. Nie spuszczała z niego oka, jakby miało to pomóc uczynić go niewidzialnym. Krok za krokiem, sekunda za sekundą. Jej wyschnięte usta pobladły, a sine dłonie jeszcze mocniej zacisnęły sięna kielichu. Zniknął. Raz. Spojrzała na Rubena i Fredriksena. Wciąż stali obok siebie. Pięć. Powoli ruszyła w stronę stołu. Dziesięć. — Wasza Książęca Mość? Spojrzała nieprzytomnie na tego, który właśnie zastąpił jej drogę. — Markiz de Ravina y Rey, pokorny sługa Waszej Miłości. — Ukłonił się o sekundę za długo, niż Anna by tego pragnęła. — Czy mógłbym prosić o zaszczyt zaproszenia Waszej Wysokości do tańca? Wszak jutro już nas opuszczacie, a nie chciałbym stracić tej niewątpliwej przyjemności. Markiz miał szczęście, że nie zwrócił uwagi na wyraz twarzy Anny, inaczej zamieniłby się w kamień zanim zdążyłby dokończyć pierwsze zdanie. Księżniczka w porę się jednak opanowała; nie mogła go przecież staranować, ani kazać mu się poszukać gdzie indziej, bo gdyby jego nadętość nagle została przekłuta, z pewnością narobiłaby szumu. A tego chciała uniknąć. — Proszę wybaczyć, ale muszę pilnie porozmawiać z moją siostrą. — Jaka szkoda... To może później? Będę czekał na Waszą Wysokość... Anna nie odpowiedziała od razu, bo nagle poczuła, jak wwierca się w nią czyjeś naglące spojrzenie. Należało ono do admirała Fredriksena. Był sam. — Wasza Miłość? — Oczywiście — odpowiedziała w próżnię i zwyczajnie ominęła natrętnego markiza. Już niemal na bezdechu odnalazła po drugiej stronie stołu czarną brodę następcy tronu. Wyprzedzał ją o kilka kroków. Przyspieszyła, nie myśląc już o niczym innym, byle tylko dotrzeć do Elsy pierwsza. Tik tok, krok w krok. Nadepnęła na czyjąś udrapowaną złota suknię, uderzyła w czyjś bark, przepraszając z desperacją uciekiniera biegnącego wzdłuż zaciskających się ścian. Kątem oka, czując smak żelaza w ustach dostrzegła, że udało jej się wyprzedzić Rubena. — Elsa? — wystrzeliła z prędkością kuli armatniej, wyciągając dłoń ku siostrze. — Możemy chwilę porozmawiać? Nim skończyła mówić, poczuła tuż obok obecność następcy tronu. — Czy mógłbym prosić Waszą Wysokość do tańca? Elsa, skonsternowana tak nagłym wybuchem zainteresowania jej osobą, przez kilka sekund patrzyła to na jedno, to na drugie, i na wyciągnięte ku niej dwie dłonie. ''Ty nie tańczysz. Nigdy. Musisz pójść ze mną, ''błagała w myślach księżniczka. — Myślę, Anno, że to może chwilę poczekać? Uczta zaraz się skończy, a nie chciałabym stracić okazji na ostatni taniec z księciem — powiedziała i z uśmiechem ujęła dłoń Rubena. Księżniczka poczuła się tak, jakby wszystkie jej narządy wewnętrzne zostały zalane cementem. Oddychanie stało się wyczynem wymagającym tytanicznego wysiłku, a serce z każdą chwilą słabło w starciu z zastygającą mazią. Rubén puścił Elsę przodem i przez moment spojrzenia jego i Anny się skrzyżowały. Księżniczka nie miała pojęcia, czy jej umysł w końcu nie wytrzymał i zaczął cierpieć przywidzenia, czy też naprawdę dostrzegła w jego oczach płomienie... Patrzyła wokół, ale nie widziała, słyszała, ale nie słuchała. Kristoff wychynął z przejścia dla służby, a jego twarz przypominała woskową maskę. Admirał Fredriksen powoli opuszczał dłoń, by złapać rękojeść ukrytego za cholewą sztyletu. Anna zamknęła oczy. Czuła, że zaraz coś się wydarzy. Zegar niestrudzenie parł do przodu, sekunda za sekundą, goście śmiali się, muzyka dzwoniła w uszach. Czy aby na pewno nie zwariowała? I wtedy to usłyszała. Dudnienie, którego potworne ''crescendo ''przypominające trzask pękającego lodowca, niemal osypało tynk z sufitu. Potężny grzmot huknął z siłą lawiny, zdawałoby się tuż nad wielką jadalnią. Muzyka urwała się w pół tonu, rozmowy zamilkły niczym ścięte nożem. W tej głębokiej ciszy brzęk upadającego kielicha, niczym dzwon o północy, wwiercił się w uszy ze zwielokrotnionym echem. Wszyscy zwrócili twarze ku miejscu, skąd doszedł, jakby chcieli skarcić wzrokiem winowajcę, ale zaraz się opamiętali, gdy owa nieostrożna dłoń omdlała, upadając wraz z całym ciałem. — Wody! Niech ktoś przyniesie wody! — krzyczał markiz de Guzmán, za wszelką cenę starając się utrzymać w ramionach swoją nieprzytomną małżonkę. Jego syn natychmiast skoczył po pierwszy z brzegu dzban, ale zamiast próbować przepchnąć się przez powstałe wokół matki zbiegowisko, niespodziewanie stanął jak wryty. Powoli, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, naczynie wysunęło się z jego rąk i uderzyło o podłogę jeszcze żałośniej, niż kielich, a dziedzic de Guzmanów osunął się na ziemię. Goście oniemieli z przerażenia, lecz nim ktokolwiek zdołał otworzyć usta, by wyrazić swój przestrach, rozległ się prawdziwy deszcz kryształu i złota, przeplatany głuchymi uderzeniami bezwładnych ciał o podłogę. Jedynymi, którzy nie upadli, byli gwardziści z Arendelle i załoga Wodnika, choć nie cała. Ten przerażający obraz tracących przytomność de Guzmanów otrząsnął Annę z marazmu. Spojrzała wrogo na królową Mercedes, która nawet nie mrugnęła, wyrachowana i zimna jak statua. Książę Alexander zerwał się na równe nogi, tak blady, jakby wypłynęła z niego cała krew. — Co tu się dzieje!? – krzyknął roztrzęsionym głosem, ale zdając sobie sprawę, że od matki nie otrzyma odpowiedzi, zaczął wołać lekarza i podbiegł do pierwszej nieprzytomnej osoby na swojej drodze. W jednej sekundzie wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy na raz; admirał Fredriksen dał rozkaz „Do broni" i gwardziści natychmiast dobyli ukryte w mankietach bądź w cholewach sztylety. Ktoś rozdzielił dłonie Rubena i Elsy, bezpardonowo wciągając królową za pierwszy szereg obrońców. Kristoff chwycił królową za ramię, a drugą ręką skinął nagląco na Annę. — Oddycha! — krzyknął Alexander. — Do wyjścia! — rozkazał w tym samym momencie admirał Fredriksen. Kristoff najszybciej jak mógł popędził do przejścia dla służby, nie puszczając dłoni Elsy ani Anny, która czuła, że gdyby ktoś w końcu nią nie potrząsnął, sama nie byłaby w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca. Wtem, Kristoff stanął jak wryty. Przez jedyną drogę ich ucieczki właśnie wypadło pięciu uzbrojonych mężczyzn, których sierżant Herrera wpuścił do pałacu na swoje nieszczęście. Wiedzieli, że nie zdążą wyminąć ich i dobiec do schodów, i Anna już uniosła pięści, gotowa na swój ostatni heroiczny gest, gdy niespodziewanie nogi zbójów przywarły do podłogi, a oni sami zaczęli krzyczeć z przerażenia. — Za mną — poleciła Elsa, wymijając trzęsących się z zimna napastników z wysoko podniesionymi dłońmi w geście ostrzeżenia. Kristoff i Anna instynktownie złapali się za ręce i pobiegli za królową. W wąskim, słabo oświetlonym korytarzu nie natrafili na nikogo; służący ukryli się lub uciekli. Cała trójka nie zamieniła ani słowa i słychać było jedynie przyspieszone oddechy każdego z nich, ale księżniczka, pomimo beznadziei ich obecnego położenia, cieszyła się, że miała Elsę znowu po swojej stronie. — Którędy teraz? — zapytał gorączkowo Kristoff, gdy wpadli na rozwidlenie, z którego odchodziły trzy nowe przejścia. — Anna? — zwróciła się do siostry Elsa, doskonale znając jej znakomite poczucie kierunku. Księżniczka skupiła się najmocniej jak mogła, by odtworzyć w głowie mapę pałacu. Teraz znajdowali na skrzyżowaniu wewnętrznego dziedzińca i wschodniego skrzydła. — Musimy skręcić trzy razy w lewo. Ominiemy salę tronową, wyjdziemy w małej jadalni i potem na korytarz, który prowadzi do przedsionka — wyjaśniła już w biegu. Miała wrażenie, że korytarze ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, jakby w przeciągu jednego dnia wydłużyły się o całą milę. Co właśnie działo się teraz w wielkiej jadalni? Czy Rubén zaatakował gwardzistów? Co stało się z Alexandrem? Co czekało ich przy wyjściu z korytarza? Tak wiele pytań i emocji kłębiło się w jej głowie, a mimo to jedynym, na czym mogła się skupić, było stawianie kroku za krokiem możliwie jak najszybciej. Skręcili po raz drugi i po kilku sekundach wypadli z korytarza w jednej z wielu spiżarni, która przylegała do małej jadalni. Elsa gestem nakazała im poczekać, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami. Anna mocniej ścisnęła dłoń Kristoffa i zamknęła oczy. Miała wrażenie, że nim platynowe włosy jej siostry znów pojawiły się w progu, minęły całe wieki. — Chodźcie szybko — poleciła — korytarz jest pusty. Ta informacja sprawiła, że popędzili jak na skrzydłach, ale gdy dotarli do ostatniego zakrętu i już mogli dostrzec w oddali pięknie zdobioną podłogę westybulu, Annę nagle uderzyło przeczucie, że to wszystko poszło im zdecydowanie za prosto, ale zbliżająca się z każdym krokiem obietnica wolności szybko stępiła tę myśl. Kiedy jednak wpadli do przedsionka, księżniczka poczuła tak silne ostrzeżenie o zbliżającym się magicznym niebezpieczeństwie, że aż zgięła się wpół. — Elsa, stój! Królowa zatrzymała się instynktownie, ale nim zdołała choćby spojrzeć na Annę, wyjściowe wrota w jednej chwili zmieniły się w ścianę oślepiającego ognia. Podmuch gorącego powietrza przewrócił Elsę, którą na szczęście w ostatniej chwili zdążyła osłonić jej moc, w mgnieniu oka tworząc lodową tarczę. Kristoff czym prędzej pomógł królowej się podnieść, a ta bez namysłu wyrzuciła ręce do przodu, kontrując piekielny ogień potężną zamiecią śnieżną. Westybul natychmiast zapełnił się kłębami pary tak gęstej, że Anna ledwo potrafiła dostrzec twarz stojącego tuż obok niej Kristoffa. Elsa raz po raz spuszczała na płonące wrota istną lawinę, obniżyła nawet temperaturę tak bardzo, że księżniczka zaczęła szczękać zębami, a mimo to płomienie nie zmniejszyły się ani o jotę, ba, rozrosły się i sięgały już niemal do sufitu, drwiąc sobie z mocy królowej. — Elsa, to nic nie da! — zawołała Anna. Jej siostra nie usłuchała jednak za pierwszym razem i rzuciła do boju całą swoją potęgę, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie potwornej złości. Ogień przygasł, jakby zaskoczony uporem swojego przeciwnika, ale zaraz powrócił do poprzednich rozmiarów, ku rozpaczy chwiejącej się Elsy. — Nie mamy czasu! Biegniemy do kwatery gwardzistów! — krzyknął Kristoff, ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku, by nie wpaść na ukochaną, która zrobiła rzecz wręcz odwrotną i cofnęła się. Po chwili sam zobaczył dlaczego. Po korytarzu pełzały pojedyncze języczki ognia, jakby ostrzegające, czym mogły się stać, jeśli podejdzie się do nich za blisko. Odwrócili się jak jeden mąż i z przerażeniem dostrzegli, że wschodni korytarz również został odcięty. Została im jedna droga ucieczki, przez salę tronową. Anna pierwsza wymacała w kłębach pary klamkę i z całej siły popchnęła skrzydło, którego gwałtownie zmrożone zawiasy zaskrzypiały wniebogłosy. Prędko wpadli do środka i zatrzasnęli z powrotem drzwi. — Co teraz? — zapytała Elsa. — Do przejścia za tronem i z powrotem do korytarza dla służby! — Dlaczego tu jest jasno, przecież... — Kristoff urwał tak nagle, jakby trafił go piorun. Gdy do sióstr dotarł sens jego słów, natychmiast na niego spojrzały, a potem bez słowa podążyły za jego wzrokiem, martwo utkwionym w jednym punkcie po drugiej stronie sali. Na złotym tronie siedział wyprostowany i poważny książę Rubén. Łokcie oparł na podłokietnikach i zaplótł palce, jakby w oczekiwaniu na audiencję. Jego strój był nienaruszony, a więc ci, którzy próbowali go powstrzymać, nawet nie zdołali go dotknąć... Anna pomyślała o admirale Fredriksenie i jego wiernych gwardzistach, i w jej sercu rozgorzała wściekłość tak wielka, że stłumiła nawet strach. — Bądź przeklęty, ty zdrajco! — wykrzyknęła, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi występując krok do przodu. — Ilu niewinnych zabiłeś przed nami?! Przez oczy Rubena przebiegł dziwny cień i Anna wiedziała, że od razu trafiła w czułe miejsce. Już szykowała się do wbicia kolejnej szpili, gdy nagle poczuła dłoń Elsy na swoim ramieniu: — Anno, cofnij się — poleciła stanowczo. Księżniczka, rozdrażniona faktem, że Elsa jeszcze próbowała go bronić, już miała zaoponować i wyrzucić kolejną porcję obelg, ale gdy spojrzała na twarz jej siostry, królewską i nieustępliwą, jej nogi same zaprowadziły ją z powrotem do Kristoffa. Elsa odważnie zbliżyła się do Rubena na odległość kilku kroków. — Nie rozumiem, co się tutaj dzieje, ani jaki ty masz w tym wszystkim udział, ale jeszcze nie jest za późno, by to naprawić. Proszę, pomóż nam stąd wyjść — powiedziała łagodnie. — Dla was wszystkich było już za późno, od momentu gdy zdecydowałaś się tutaj przypłynąć — odpowiedział książę, rozsuwając nieco wiązania koszuli i wyciągając zza niej kremowobiałą różę bez kolców, wciąż tak świeżą, jakby dopiero co zerwano ją z krzewu. — Dla mnie za to było już za późno od chwili, w której przyszedłem na ten świat. Z jego dłoni buchnęły płomienie i zaczęły pożerać kwiat, płatek po płatku zmieniając go w popiół. Elsa zachwiała się, ale gdy przerażona Anna już miała pobiec jej na pomoc, powstrzymała ją stanowczym gestem. Nie wiedziała, czy zrobiła to z obawy o bezpieczeństwo siostry, czy też ze złości, która zaczęła rozsadzać jej serce od środka, niczym wrząca para gejzeru zdolna rozpłatać kamień, byle znaleźć ujście. Jej umysł nagle ujrzał wszystko w nowych, ostrych barwach, i czuł się oszukany; przecież jeszcze kilka sekund wcześniej świat wydawał mu się zupełnie wiarygodny, choć przysłonięty niedostrzegalną dla niego mgłą, która wygładzała krawędzie i załamywała światło na tyle ostrożnie, że Elsie nie przyszło nawet do głowy zakwestionować prawdziwą naturę rzeczy. Jednakże jeszcze większy ból pochodził z brutalnie postawionego przed sądem prawdy serca, z którego bez ostrzeżenia wyrwano drzazgę, sprawcę rany dużo większej, niż można by się było spodziewać. Wszystko bowiem pulsowało jednocześnie w obliczu bolesnej rzeczywistości, przez co nie była w stanie stwierdzić, co najmocniej rozdzierało jej serce: świadomość bycia odpowiedzialną za zgubę swoich poddanych, potworna zdrada osoby, której ofiarowała całą swoją dobrą wolę, zatajenie przez Rubena faktu posiadania mocy, czy też podłe omamienie jej uczuć, które już myślały, że uczyniły następny krok ku szerszemu otwarciu się na drugiego człowieka. Wspomnienia wszystkich jej grzechów przeciwko prawdzie przelatywały przed jej oczami z niemal kronikarską dokładnością szczegółów kłótni z Anną, zatrzymując się na dłużej na ostatnim oddechu przed wkroczeniem we mgłę – oddechu niosącym upajająco słodką woń róży. Kiedy znów zwróciła się do księcia, jej głos przypominał trzask ukręconego z lodu bicza: — To ty zamknąłeś wtedy drzwi strażnikom! I ta przeklęta róża, którą omamiłeś mnie jak dziecko! Kim... CZYM ty jesteś!? Anna, choć nie mogła dostrzec jej twarzy, wręcz czuła, jak Elsa w końcu zaczynała rozumieć jej przeczucia wobec Rubena, łącząc wszystkie wątki w układankę, której od początku tak bardzo starała się zaprzeczyć. Kristoff miał rację – jej żal był wręcz namacalny. — Nie jestem niczym innym, jak to, co dałem ci poznać. Ta reszta natomiast, której nie znasz, nie ma już nic do stracenia — odpowiedział Rubén, niezmiennie spokojny i niewzruszony. — Nie zmuszajcie mnie do użycia mojej mocy przeciwko wam. — Bo nie chcesz nas skrzywdzić!? Powiedz to moim zabitym gwardzistom! — wybuchła Elsa. — Proszę, poddajcie się. Tak będzie dla was najlepiej. Gdy księżniczka zobaczyła formujące się w powietrzu kłęby oddechu Rubena, mocno złapała Kristoffa za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. Ułamek sekundy po tym, jak trzęsąc się z zimna przypadli za jednym z bogato zdobionych foteli, wokół Elsy znikąd pojawiły się setki zabójczych lodowych szpikulców. Na jedno skinienie palca pomknęły ku Rubenowi, przeszywając powietrze z sykiem najczystszej wściekłości. Wszystkie podzieliły jednak ten sam los, zamieniając się w parę jeszcze zanim zdołały pokonać choćby połowę dystansu, jaki dzielił je od księcia. Elsa natychmiast ponowiła próbę, ale osiągnęła jedynie to, że Rubén wstał, otoczony falującą sferą gorącego powietrza. To nieme wyzwanie, jakie rzucał Elsie, świadomej potęgi jego mocy, nie pozostało bez odpowiedzi; królowa wzniosła prawą rękę nad głowę i zakręciła nią, w kilka sekund tworząc pod sufitem komnaty ciężkie od śniegu zwały chmur. Wystarczył jeden ruch jej nadgarstka, by furia zamieci pomknęła z hukiem ku Rubenowi i zamknęła go jakby w oku cyklonu. Tysiące płatków wielkości monet wirowało wokół niego z szaleńczą prędkością, tworząc ścianę, która szczelnie ich rozdzieliła. — Uciekajcie stąd! — krzyknęła Elsa, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie tytanicznego wysiłku, gdy gorąca bańka otaczająca Rubena zaczęła rozpychać i przerzedzać śnieżycę. — Nie! Nigdy cię nie opuszczę! — załkała Anna, czując, jak do oczu napływają jej łzy. Królowa, widząc, że zamieć traci na sile, uklęknęła i przyłożyła dłonie do podłogi. Parkiet i drogocenne dywany błyskawicznie zmieniły się w taflę lodu, który zaczął wspinać się po ścianach, a po kilka sekundach pokrył też cały sufit. Ten przerażający pokaz mocy stał się w tym momencie dla Anny i Kristoffa naprawdę niebezpieczny, a mimo to księżniczka nie była zdolna się poruszyć. Była gotowa po raz drugi wybrać ją, popędzić ku niej nie zważając na nic i znów poświęcić się w imię miłości, ale dotyk Kristoffa zacieśnił się. Już raz się spóźnił, co niemal kosztowało Annę życie, i czuła, że nie zamierzał pozwolić na to po raz drugi. — Kristoff, zabieraj ją stąd natychmiast! Księżniczka spojrzała z desperacją na ukochanego, ale on nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi i pociągnął ją wzdłuż ściany, ku drzwiom znajdującym się za tronem. — Nie! Puść mnie! — Szarpała się jak lwica w potrzasku, ale uścisk Kristoffa był nieubłagany. Elsa nie wstała już kolan. Wzniosła wysoko ramiona i poruszyła nimi w sobie tylko znajomym układzie, by wyczarować trzy ogromne tłoki, które wyrosły ze ścian i sufitu w jednym celu: zmiażdżyć Rubena. Śnieżyca zwalniała bieg i rzedła z każdą sekundą, aż w końcu Anna dostrzegła księcia, który zmęczony, ze zmierzwioną brodą, ogniem w oczach i przedramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, raz po raz wykonywał gwałtowne tupnięcia, napełniające bańkę potężną energią, której wyższość Elsa prędzej czy później musiała uznać, i wyraźnie zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Śnieg zniknął, a chmury rozpierzchły się, gdyż Elsa nie była w stanie już dłużej ich podtrzymywać. Całą swoją energię skupiła na lodowych taranach, których czoła starły się z wściekle falującą sferą potwornego żaru, w środku której książę ociekał potem, co oznaczało, że znacznie przekroczył temperaturę, na jaką był niewrażliwy. Widząc to, Elsa pierwszy raz w życiu uśmiechnęła się prawdziwie złowieszczo; tłoki zaczęły bić w bańkę jednocześnie, produkując tak wielkie ilości pary, że ta uwalniała się z hukiem podobnym do wystrzału armatniego. Czując krew w ustach, posłała ku Rubenowi ostatnią lodową włócznię, która jako jedyna dosięgła celu, wbijając się głęboko w prawe ramię następcy tronu. Książę krzyknął z bólu i upadł na jedno kolano. Sfera wokół niego skurczyła się i zadrgała. Wystarczyłoby jeszcze jedno uderzenie tłoka, tylko jedno, by Elsa pokonała Rubena! Ale ono nie nastąpiło. Ramiona Elsy opadły bezwładnie, a z nosa pociekła jej strużka krwi. Właśnie w tym momencie, jeden krok od zwycięstwa, dotarła do kresu swoich możliwości i magia musiała się wycofać, by nie pozbawić jej życia. Czując na sobie jej wzrok, Kristoff i Anna zatrzymali się, a rozhisteryzowana księżniczka spojrzała na siostrę z czystą paniką w oczach. Elsa, pomimo żalu, jaki rozdzierał jej duszę, uśmiechnęła się do siostry, dumnie unosząc podbródek. Tłoki skruszyły się i upadły na podłogę z głuchym trzaskiem, rozerwane potęgą ognia. Między nią i skrwawionym Rubenem nie było już nic, co mogłoby go powstrzymać. Jeśli rzeczywiście miała teraz umrzeć, wiedziała, że nie poczuje wstydu stając przed obliczem poprzednich królów Arendelle, bo oddała życie, by uratować swoich poddanych z niebezpieczeństwa, jakie sama na nich ściągnęła. ''Jeśli to ma odkupić moje winy w oczach Arendelle, niechże się stanie, ''pomyślała i zsunęła z palca królewski pierścień, by po raz ostatni ucałować go z czcią. Anna i Kristoff patrzyli oniemiali, jak Rubén powoli zbliżał się do Elsy, trzymając się za przeszyte na wylot ramię. Królowa po raz ostatni spojrzała na nich oboje, po czym opuściła wzrok na ich splecione dłonie i złączyła własne palcami wskazującymi i kciukami, tak by powstał między nimi trójkąt. Choć Anna widziała, że Kristoff wpatrywał się w nią pytająco, ona, zamiast wyjaśnić mu to wszystko, skłoniła się siostrze, która tym właśnie gestem pobłogosławiła ich związek, nie mogąc złożyć dłoni na ich głowach. Wiedziała! Wiedziała od samego początku! Rubén padł przed Elsą na kolana, zmęczony i blady, ale wciąż bez żadnego, nawet najmniejszego pragnienia zemsty wypisanego na twarzy. Zwyczajnie ujął jej dłoń, a Elsa powoli osunęła się na ziemię, do samego końca nie odwracając wzroku od swojego oprawcy. Zapadła cisza. Rubén, wciąż na kolanach, zwiesił głowę i opuścił ramiona, jakby jeszcze jeden zryw miał go kosztować życie, a mimo to Kristoff i Anna nie byli w stanie się poruszyć, jakby to, co się z nimi stanie, nie miało już żadnego znaczenia bez Elsy. Nagle, księżniczka poczuła na swojej szyi zimne ostrze miecza, które natychmiast przywróciło ją do rzeczywistości i na nowo rozpoczęło dla niej bieg czasu. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że Kristoff również zadrżał, ukłuty w kark drugim stalowym żądłem. Powoli odwrócili się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoim przeznaczeniem. To jednak, co ujrzeli, odebrało im wszelkie poczucie sprawiedliwości losu. — Witajcie ponownie, kochani — powiedział Hans, uśmiechając się złowieszczo. — Miłość znowu stanęła w drzwiach. * (nor.) Kocham cię Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach